divine_armamentsfandomcom-20200213-history
Battlefield
Learn more about The Battlefield! About The Battlefield What is the Battlefield? Show your skills by fighting in the Battlefield! ◆The Battlefield is the place where users can fight each other in 4 vs. 4 combat, and the victorious team can earn weapon cards and Rank Points. ◆Weapon cards can only be obtained by winning. Strengthen your Characters by entering the Battlefield often and continue winning. ◆There are 2 ways to participate: Free Entry, and Party Entry. 1 Battle Point is required per fight. ◆It is possible to fight at any time as long as you have Battle Points. A single battle lasts for 3 minutes. ◆Battle entry can be cancelled before the battle starts. If entry is cancelled, your Battle Point will be refunded. ◆During Battle, you can attack once every 5 seconds by tapping on an enemy card. If a card takes enough damage, it is defeated and the next card in the deck will begin fighting. If a player has all 5 cards defeated, then they cannot attack anymore. The first team to defeat all enemy cards will win! ◆If all of your cards are defeated, you must wait for the battle to complete. ◆Even if your team wins, you must attack at least once in order to be eligible for the reward. ◆Entering the battlefield with an unbalanced deck will result in matches against strong, all-AI opponents. To achieve a balanced deck, the stats of your strongest card should not be drastically higher than the average of the remaining cards. What is a Rank? Your Rank shows your progress in the Battlefields. ◆Ranks are gained for fighting in the Battlefield. Win fights to earn Rank Points and your rank will improve when you reach a certain total. ◆Note that a loss can result in points being subtracted from your total. What are Rank Points? You should try and increase your Rank! ◆Rank Points are the representation of your prowess in the Battlefield and are gained by winning battles. ◆As your rank increases it becomes easier to obtain weapon cards of greater Rarity. What is Free Entry? Entry is required in order to join in the battles. ◆Free Entry is registration for the Battlefield. ◆If you are not in a party, selecting Free Entry will automatically match you with teammates and place you into battle! What is Make a Party? Creating a Party is easy! ◆Creating your own Party allows you to fight alongside your friends in the Battlefield. ◆Forming a party allows you to fight with better strategy! Don't have a full party? Extra members are added at Battle start so that you always have a full team. What is a Search for a Party? Search for a Party to increase your success in the Battlefield! ◆By searching for a Party, you can form a team in order to fight in the Battlefield with like-minded allies. ◆You should join an existing Party if you don't want to recruit members yourself. ◆In situations where there is no Party that matches your search conditions, you should consider creating your own Party. What is a Party? Parties make you more effective in the Battlefield! ◆A Party is a group of players that fight in the Battlefield as members of the same team and can consist up to 4 players. ◆The user that creates the Party becomes the Party Leader and has access to Party management functions that other members of the Party cannot use. These functions are kicking members from the Party and assigning a new Party Leader. ◆Party members can leave the Party before battle starts. However the Party Leader cannot leave the Party while other members still belong to the Party. ◆If you belong to a Party, you can set your status to Preparing or Ready. When your whole party is Ready, your party enters the Battlefield. ◆Once your status is set to Ready, a Battle Point is consumed. However, this point is returned if you cancel. ◆There is a Bulletin Board for the Party to chat with in order to discuss strategies before battle begins. What are Battle Points? Battle Point are required to enter the Battlefield! ◆Battle Points are consumed when entering the Battlefield, and all users have 10 points. ◆There are two ways to recover Battle Points. One method is time and the other is using a recovery item. ◆Battle Points are restored at the rate of 60 minutes per point. What is Outbreak? Outbreak is something like this. ◆Outbreak is the state that describes the time from the deadline of the Entry to the Battlefield until the end of the battle. ◆If you access right after the beginning of an Outbreak, a message that says "Preparing for Battle" will be displayed. This is in order to place Free Entry users to each Party Unit and set the opposing teams (matching) . The battle starts once the matching is over. Therefore, until the matching is complete, a message that says Preparing for Battle will be displayed.